Ma première fois
by Seldin
Summary: Je suis à la fois inquiet et pressé. J'ai hâte mais je repousse sans cesse l'échéance. J'ai un peu peur, je l'avoue. Que celui qui, dans mon cas, n'aurais pas peur me jette la première pierre. En tout cas, après toutes ces hésitations, j'ai pris ma décision : c'est pour cette nuit. Ma première fois.


Je pousse la porte en bois clair de ma chambre d'un geste incertain. Mes pieds nus ne font aucun bruit sur le sol. Sur les murs blancs, pas la moindre photo ou décoration. Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie privée. Enfin si, il y en a une, une seule. Sur ma table de chevet. C'est pour moi le symbole d'un nouveau départ, du commencement de ma nouvelle vie. C'est une photo toute simple, on y voit ma soeur et mon frère aînés. Et moi au milieu. Tous bras dessus, bras dessous, souriants. Photo a priori banale pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur. Elle a été prise juste après ma nomination à mon poste actuel. Mais ce sourire... C'était mon tout premier. C'est seulement à partir de ce jour là que je me suis autorisé à le faire. La voie qui était la mienne auparavant ne me laissait pas la possibilité de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Mon regard se porte ensuite sur un meuble totalement nouveau dans cette pièce. Un meuble dont je n'ai jamais eu l'usage auparavant. Je frôle son bois sombre d'une main un peu hésistante. J'ai un peu peur. Mon coeur change de rythme, il accélère sans cesse et cogne avec violence contre ma poitrine. Lui aussi a peur. Comme tout le monde devant l'inconnu je suppose.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt, je m'approche à pas lents de la fenêtre ouverte. Un vent frais, presque froid vient ébouriffer mes cheveux rouges. J'avais oublié comme la température tombe vite dans le désert.

Cette brise m'apaise, fait descendre la tension qui commençait s'acumuler. La lune et les étoiles sont déjà hautes dans le ciel. Leur douce lueur me caresse la joue. Cela fait des jours que je prends des pilules énergitiques pour éviter la confrontation avec ma peur. Il est temps.

Je me glisse entre les draps de mon tout nouveau lit. Pour l'instant, tout va bien : je n'ai pas froid, mon oreiller est confortable, mes blessures me laissent en paix. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. Sans l'opiniâtreté de Naruto-kun et le dévouement de Chiyo-sama, j'y restai. Lors de la dernière réunion du Conseil, tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que la perte de mon démon, Shukaku au profit d'Akatsuki était une terrible nouvelle. J'étais en partie seulement d'accord avec eux. Même si au fond de moi, j'étais content. Non, ce n'est pas le mot qui convient. Soulagé... Voilà, c'est ça! Je suis soulagé. Je suis enfin un shinobi normal, je n'entends plus cette voix sombre et grave au fond de mon crâne. Enfin le silence, après toutes ces années de cohabitation forcée. Jamais plus Shukaku ne me tentera, j'ai à present le contrôle total sur mon corps.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, je peux à présent accéder à un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu : le monde du sommeil et des rêves.

Voilà donc où j'en suis, blotti mon lit. Je passe ma main fraiche dans mes cheveux pourpres, tentant de calmer ma respiration hachée. Je sens une étrange torpeur m'envahir. Ça ressemble à ce que Temari-nii m'a décrit. Kankurô lui, m'a plutôt raconté que "les rêves, c'est comme un trip, mais en mieux!" Mais il a eu le bon sens de la fermer quand il a croisé mon regard très, mais alors très menaçant. Il a eu l'air de se souvenir qu'en tant que Kazekage, je me dois de surveiller les frasques de mes ninjas. Un peu paniqué par l'idée d'une sanction, il a rapidement pris la poudre d'escampette.

Je sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Les dernières questions m'assaillent : "Est-ce que c'est agréable?" ou alors "Je vais dormir longtemps?"... Et, la plus importante est de loin : "Est-ce que je vais rêver?" Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, j'ai toujours voulu rêver. Pour moi, les rêves représentaient un pays merveilleux, onirique et parfait. Peut-être que là-bas, je ne serais pas systématiquement mis à part, peut-être même que ma mère serait là. Ce monde là, si jamais il existe reste à jamais inaccessible pour moi. Un monde qui était tout l'inverse du mien, comme un reflet dans un miroir, un reflet tellement plus clair, plus pur. Voilà ce que je pense des rêves. Ai-je raison? Je l'espère en tout cas... Un jour, j'ai entendu Matsuri-chan dire : "Je me serais crue dans un rêve éveillé!"

Cet après-midi là, après notre entrainement quotidien, je lui avais demandé de me décrire les rêves. Elle avait cherché ses mots pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle m'a finalement répondu que les songes étaients des cadeaux fantastiques. Ils nous faisaient vivre des choses incroyables, qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Voilà qui devrait calmer les ardeurs de la première question. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par "cadeaux". S'il s'agit bel et bien d'un présent, cela signifie que quelqu'un l'offre. Elle a rit devant mes yeux je cite "emplis de curisosité. Trop kawaii!" Je l'enviais pour tout dire, ses yeux à elles étaients colorés par la félicité promise par les songes. Matsuri-chan m'a raconté que les rêves étaient apportés par de petites fées à la voix magique.

Elles se posent sur l'oreiller et lorsque qu'elles chuchotent à l'oreille des dormeurs, les songes, figés jusque là se réveillent. C'est fou l'imagination qu'elle possède! Je dirais presque qu'elle a gardé son innocence malgré les missions parfois sanglantes. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle, elle paraît au dessus de tout ça, comme un ange en fait.

Je m'enfonce lentement dans le sommeil, mes cogitations perdent en cohérence, le monde perd sa consistance et ses couleurs. J'ai l'impression de mourir une deuxième fois. Une dernière vague de stress me submerge et je suis tenté de la suivre, de rester éveillé mais les sirènes de la fatigue l'emportent. Le souvenir de ma première élève, Matsuri m'apaise.

Les sentiments négatifs qui me harcelaient sans relâche glissent sur moi comme sur les plumes d'un canard.

Eclairé par la lune, emmitouflé le coton frais de mes draps, je tente de clarifier mes dernières pensées avant mon tout premier sommeil. Ma toute première fois.


End file.
